Behide Those Green Eyes
by mzangela
Summary: Heres how I met him. It was raining, he offered to share his umbrella with me. I said Yes. I got in his car and he drugged me. He kidnapped me. The worst part was, I was falling for him...
1. First Sight

Lightning had just struck, it had startled me. Moments ago, the sun was shinning down on me. I looked up, the sky had suddenly turned grey. A drop of rain hit the tip of my nose. And now it was heavily raining. I started to run until I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked be hide.

"Do you want to share my umbrella?" The stranger asked. His appearance made my pulse quicken. He belonged in a men's magazine. No, he didn't. I couldn't compare him to a model. I gazed at his questioning green eyes and suddenly realized I hadn't replied.

"Well?" The stranger asked again. I was an idiot. I couldn't spit out the words.

"Huh?"All I managed to say.

"I asked if you would want to share my umbrella, you look awfully wet." The handsome stranger replied. I looked down at my clothes and had now noticed my long hair and clothes were soaked.

"Um, okay, I-I s-suppose s-so…" I finally said.

"Okay then." The stranger said. He walked beside me and lifted the umbrella a bit higher.

"You're headed to the Bus stop right?" The stranger asked. I was in shock.

"H-how-w did you-u know that-t-?" I questioned him.

"Ahh, because the bus stop is only a few blocks away." The stranger replied. I felt utterly stupid. We walked side by side together, passing buildings, we were nearly there.

I had a strange feeling. I was surprised that it was the first time I had taken a walk with a man. Not with my dad, he left me and my mum when I was only a baby. Indeed, this stranger was a man. He looked as if he was in his early twenties. And I was only sixteen. So what if we had an age barrier? What was I thinking? He wasn't my boyfriend or something. He was just a friendly person who offered to share his umbrella. Was he really? How much did I know about him? I knew nothing about him.

"Umm, I just remembered I parked my car here in this street." The stranger said. So, now he was going to leave me to walk alone in the rain. For some reason, I felt strangely sad. Maybe, if he was really kind he would give me his umbrella. But that was not the reason why I had felt strangely sad. I did not want to admit myself the reason why. It was because I felt an attraction between us and he was going to go. I didn't reply to the stranger but kept walking by his side looking out for his car parked somewhere. I peeked at the stranger and wanted to slap myself. Had I forgotten that he was older than me? I felt an attraction between us, I was going to puke. I was feeling sick to the stomach.

I suddenly spotted his car and we both stopped walking. It was a Mercedes. So, he was rich.

"Um, you don't have to walk in the rain. I can give you a lift, if you like?" The stranger asked kindly. He looked at me. I gazed at his dreamy green eyes.

"You look really sick." The stranger said.

"I have a stomach ache." I was surprised that I didn't mumble. I did have a stomach ache…. caused by butterflies and other things that made me feel very wrong. I thought I was going to puke right at him.

"You look green. I really should give you a lift." The stranger replied.

"Okay." I said quietly holding my stomach.

The stranger opened the door for me. I got inside and strapped my seatbelt on. It was warmer in here. I was feeling a bit better. He walked around the car and got in. He strapped his seatbelt on and started the engine. Taking a ride in a Mercedes was way better than catching the train. The car moved swiftly along the wet road.

"You still look sick. Here's a bottle of water." He handed me.

"Thank-k you." The bottle of water was half way filled. I took sips and tried to relax. The nausea and stomach ache was slowing fading. Suddenly, I realized I hadn't told him my address.

"I live in 16…"

"167 Glenville road…" He disrupted. I was in real shock. Stalker? Pedophile?

"How-w did you know? I asked angrily.

"Ah, oh… I know your mum Mrs. Ashton. Umm… Your mother knows my mother, there friends. My mother and I visited once; she had to pick up something. And your mother Mrs. Ashton said she had a daughter Elena and showed us a photograph of you. You were out somewhere at that time. And I guess, I've finally met you Elena." It was the longest speech I've heard him say.

"And why haven't you said this to me when we met?" I questioned.

"I guess, I was in a hurry. It was raining of course."


	2. Then I Knew

"I-I know a shortcut-t." He muttered, stroking his dark hair with his hand. He looked anxious for some reason.

"Um, okay. By the way, what's your name?" I questioned him.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't introduce myself earlier. My name is Jacob. Jacob Carter.

"Okay, well I'm Elena. Elena Ashton…. but I guess, you already know that." I replied.

It was getting a bit hot in the car… but why? The heater wasn't on and it was not a hot day, in fact it was windy and cold outside. I started sweating, sweating a lot.

"I'm really hot-t. Are you-u?" I questioned.

"No-o-o. Try to relax Elena-a." Jacob muttered, stroking his dark hair again, looking more anxious.

"Are you okay?" I asked. I was worrying about him, which was odd.

"Yeah, don't worry." Was all he said.

I was still sweating. Maybe I was starting to have a fever. My pulse suddenly quickened. I couldn't breathe probably anymore. I was trying to relax, but I couldn't. I felt tense….really tense. I fidgeted a lot on my seat and somehow Jacob didn't notice anything? Why hadn't he asked or said anything to what was happening to me? Then I knew….I knew what was happening to me… He tampered with the water I just drunk. He drugged me….

"I CAN'T BREATHE!!!" I yelled.

"Shhh. Try to relax." He quietly said.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Stay calm-m Elena. Sit tight. Don't worry about a thing-g" He replied.

Did this freak say don't worry about a thing? It was a good time to worry….how could I not worry… I was drugged by some man and he was kidnapping me….Adrenaline rushed through me. I was panicking. I unstrapped my seatbelt and tried to open the door three times. But it was dead locked. But I still tried… Jacob grabbed me around the waist with one arm.

"It's too late Elena. Strap your seatbelt back on."

"LET ME OUT!!" I yelled. I tried to get his arm off me and struggled.

"LET ME GO!! LET ME OUT OF HERE!!!" I yelled again.

"It's too late Elena. You are going to pass out any second. Please, stay put." Jacob said, trying to concentrate on the road while holding on to me.

"WHY? PLEASE -E LET -T ME GO-O…!" I struggled to say. I tried to fight back the tears, but my face was already wet.

***

Jacob managed to strap the seatbelt back onto me. But why did he care about my safety? He was already going to hurt me….rape me....or worse….murder me. I gave up screaming and trying to open the door…because I was so exhausted and tired…slowly I was feeling less conscious. I blacked out.


	3. Opened Eyes

I struggled opening my eyes. They were sore and tired. My vision was blurry. I was facing a ceiling, a white ceiling and a light bulb… they were not familiar to me…I wasn't in my room…so I wasn't lying on my bed. I tried to move…it was painful… How long was I sleeping for? I sat up. I was on a double bed with a blanket over me. I was in a room that was bigger than mine… Four plain white walls around me, no windows, just a drawer beside the bed and a wardrobe and door opposite me. I felt…I felt like I was in prison…in this particular room. Why was in here for?

It took me a few minutes for my hazy memory to come back…. A man…Jacob Carter offered me his umbrella….I got in his car ….and he drugged me.

***

My hands started to shake….Tear drops came down and seconds later I was uncontrollably crying. I tightly grabbed the blanket…holding onto it. Why did this happen to me? I took the blanket off me and noticed my pants were not on me… only my underpants. I also realized the long loose buttoned shirt I was wearing wasn't mine. I truly felt scared. I closed my eyes and slipped my right hand in my underpants not knowing what to find- pain, blood, skin…??? I was relieved, there was nothing… I stood up, my rib hurt badly. I had a bright pink bruise on it. Even though it hurt, I gave it all my strength to walk…I turned the door knob and not surprisingly it was dead locked, well that did usually happen in horror films. It reminded me of when I tried to open the car that I was drugged in. I still tried opening the door…I even kicked the door. I made so much racket.

Suddenly, I felt a strong sharp stabbing pain on my head. I never felt anything like it. It hurt so badly, I sank to the floor cupping my entire head in my hands between my legs. It became worst….more painful, I started to frenziedly moan so loudly. Right now I wanted more than anything for the pain to go anyway. I heard the door open, but I was too weak to even open my eyes, the pain was agonizing. I felt a hand on my back.

"Take this."My kidnapper… Jacob said.

My eyes opened.

He bent down, I was too dizzy too see him clearly.

"W-hy-y-y?" I whispered, too weak to talk.

"Because it will make the pain go away..." He answered.

"I-I meant-t-t, why-y did you kidnap me-e-e..." It was hard to spit out the words.

There was a long pause. He wasn't going to answer. Would he let me go? I knew I was scared. Scared of him. Waiting for him to do something… Murder me perhaps. He was one of them….the scary syncopates and pedophiles that you would see on television…on the news and on those crime investigations programmes. Their victims were always murdered…Usually raped and cut into pieces and then thrown into lakes or placed in a bag dumped somewhere. But I had to try… to be brave. I had to find a way to escape.

He placed a pill in my mouth and made me swallow with a glass of water. I didn't even know what he had given me, but I just wanted the headache to end. My eyes were closed; I was too tiered and in pain to open them again. I couldn't move a muscle. I just laid there on the floor, waiting for the pain to gradually disappear. I felt him picking me up from the floor like a baby…I felt his hard chest as he walked swiftly to the bed; he laid me on the bed and covered me with the blanket.

I opened my eyes. What he had given me was strong, because the pain was gone. He was there…my kidnapper sitting on the side of the bed looking straight at me…with his deep green eyes. He had a perfect face. How long had he been sitting there starring at me? It made me feel self conscious and uncomfortable.

"You're awake." Jacob smiled. I frowned back.

"How long have I been sleeping for?" I was curious.

"After you had taken the pill I gave you for the pain, you slept for three hours more. It's now an hour past midnight." He answered.

"How about when I had taken the spiked drink you gave me when I was in the car." The anger in my voice…I was surprised.

He was quiet for a second or two.

"I-I….I had to. You slept for a whole day." That was all he said.

There was a short pause.

"What happened to my clothes?" I asked.

"They were wet. I didn't want you to get sick. There in the wash." He replied.

He took my clothes off…I felt sick to the stomach.

"You need to eat; I'll come back with some sandwiches and some water." He said

My stomach was flipping. I hadn't eaten for a while. I was so hungry. Jacob left the room…He closed the door. It was my chance…to escape. Did he lock the door? I didn't know where I was. If I left the house…did I know I was even in a house? Maybe I was in some underground cell where he keeps other innocent scared girls my age. Would I know which direction to take? He would come back soon.

The door opened. My chance to escape was gone… What if it was my only chance to get out of this place before he would kill me? He held a tray with a plate of two sandwiches and a glass of water. He placed it on top of the drawer beside the bed.

"Eat." Was all he said. I grabbed one sandwich and looked at it. It was cheese and ham. It didn't look that appetizing. I placed it under my nose…near my mouth. Did he put anything in it? Something that would make me unconscious again? Poisoned it because he wanted me dead already? I couldn't fight my hunger. I took a bite slowly, expecting to be choked. I swallowed it, nothing happened. I took another bite till I ate the whole piece.

Jacob was still there. Sitting on the side of the bed…starring. I felt self conscious.

"Drink." He handed me the glass of water. I took a sip.

"Are you going to let me go?" I asked.

He didn't answer.

"Why did you take-e me? What do you want from me?" I could hear the anger in my voice.

He didn't answer.

"Are you-u going-g-g to let-t-t me go-o-o?" My eyes became moist.

He didn't answer.

"PLEASE!" I screamed…sobbing.

There was a long pause.

"Elena. I had to take you away because I need you….I-I love you."

***

He waited for an answer. And didn't get one. He left the room. I had mixed emotions. I was scared. How could he need me and love me when I don't even know him? I was angry. He kidnapped me….stole me away…Away from my family, friends…my life.


End file.
